Together
by Chosen2007
Summary: What if Buffy close the vortex with Angel's blood? What if Buffy, Willow and Angel found out about Xander's lie? From this  point out, what you know of the show is gone. I don't own any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

Together

BY

Chosen2007

Part 1

She saw it in his eyes that he was back and she closed the portal with Angel's blood. She held him then cried harder than anything in the world. Angel was wondering, what happened? Why is she crying? Why does she feel so weak and yet stronger than ever? Buffy was smiling and they left. Buffy went to her house to get a few things and Angel went back to his basement waiting for her. As Buffy came back, she filled him on everything that happened including Ms. Calendar's death. "One moment of true happiness, Buffy I'm…" Angel said and Buffy responded, "I don't care. I just don't care." Angel said, "The things I done to you that you told me." Buffy stopped him and said it again, "I…..don't……care. Do I need to show you flash cards?" Angel laughed and they slept on his bed. Angel was still sleeping and she called Willow, "So it worked." Willow said and Buffy responded, "I wish you told me." Willow was confused, "I told Xander too." Willow said and Buffy responded, "No you didn't, he told me that you told him to kick his ass." Willow paused and then she said something that Buffy never wanted to hear. "No Buffy, I didn't. You could have just send Angel to hell." Buffy had that look and she hung up. She sat by the bed and so to review, Angel is back, Mom thinks she's crazy and Xander betrayed her.

Buffy waited for Angel to wake up and he did. Angel saw Buffy just sitting there. "What's wrong?" Angel asked and Buffy told him everything. "I'm sorry." Angel said and Buffy was so silent. "I called Willow; I think we could fix it so you never have to lose your soul again. She won't tell anyone I'm here. I'm never going to lose you again, Angel tell me not to exact payback on Xander, tell me how wrong it is. Just tell me that because……." Buffy finished and Angel just held her.

Willow sat there recovering from her injuries and she found the spell. When she was ready, she was going to give Buffy back the thing she wants most in this world, as for Xander……..


	2. Chapter 2

Together

BY

Chosen2007

Part 2

Buffy went out for Pizza in disguise and Angel was working out. She put the Pizza down to watch and then said, "Going out for a tough-man contest." Angel turned and smiled, "Warming up." "You want to kick a lot of other vampire ass." Buffy said and Angel smiled at that.

Buffy and Angel worked well as a team on this night. The opposing vampires didn't see it coming and in a second, they were dust. Then a vampire was in back of Angel and Buffy yelled duck, he did another gone vampire. She did a little dance and Angel laughed again. They held each other and Buffy looked around, it was quiet. "What do you want to do now?" Buffy asked and Angel said, "I want to do something."

Angel was at Calendar's grave and sat down, "Buffy filled me in on what I did. You know making amends is something I do but this time around, I feel worse. I'm sorry and I know it doesn't make up for it but it's a start. I will find a way to make amends to you, I will." Angel said and Buffy was standing in the background. Buffy walked to the grave and kneel, "I'm sorry I was so mad at you. I'm a teenager; we are supposed to be emotional and not willing to listen. I hope you're listening now." Buffy got up and walked out.

Willow found the spell and the herbs. She didn't want to see anyone, not even her boyfriend. She was mad at herself for a best friend, who came in. "Hey Will." Xander said and Willow put her anger away, she turned around, "Hey. What's up?" Willow asked and Xander responded, "You been isolate Will, I wanted to see if anything was wrong." "No. Just trying to figure out something, you know something big." Willow said and then added, "Why don't we go out and talk?" Xander like that and left, Willow had her angry face on. She walked into her closet and got her jacket, she wore the boots that Buffy let her borrow. She walked out. As Xander and Willow walked down the road, a blonde passed her. Xander was still walking, Willow turned around and it was Buffy. Buffy held up the paper and Willow mouth out "Tomorrow", Buffy shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Together

By

Chosen2007

Thanks to Buffy, Willow and Tara, Angel's soul was there for good but something had to happen in the process. Buffy found out there was a warehouse full of vampires and Buffy just waited with Angel. "What should we have for dinner?" Buffy asked and Angel said, "I was thinking Chinese." Buffy thought about it and then Angel pulled her in. "Just in case anything…" Buffy said and Angel responded, "Just in case."

They walked down the hill and Buffy pulled out her shotgun, she started using it for situations like doors. She blasted it away.

Ladies and gentlemen please

Would you bring your attention to me?

For a feast for your eyes to see

An explosion of catastrophe

Buffy started throwing kicks and punches, dust flew. Angel just broke necks, kicks hard and threw. A vampire came up behind her and she hit it so hard, the neck twists around and flew off.

Like nothing you've ever seen before

Watch closely as I open this door

Your jaws will be on the floor

After this you'll be begging for more

Welcome to the show

Please come inside

Ladies and gentlemen

Angel took her hands, Buffy leap off her feet then kicked them, they all went down, she went off the wall and gave a series of kicks to them all. Buffy was on fire and Angel was very methodic with them all. He punched over and over again, Buffy creep, kill and move on.

Ladies and gentlemen good evening

You've seen that seeing is believing

Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding

Please check to see if you're still breathing

Hold tight cause the show it not over

If you will please move in closer

Your about to be bowled over

By the wonders you're about to behold here

There was three left and they ran away. Buffy pulled out her shotgun and cock then loaded three times, they flew, Buffy ran, jumped off something, stake them all.

Welcome to the show

Please come inside

Ladies and gentlemen

Angel wrapped his arms around her. Buffy marked him and then they left. They came into the basement and open the door to find Willow in the corner with her clothes in shreds. Buffy walked to her and asked, "What happened?" Willow responded, "Oz shifted while we were about to…" Angel asked, "Did he bite or scratched?" Willow looked at Buffy and she said, "Oh my God."


	4. Chapter 4

Together

BY

Chosen2007

Willow stood there and replayed what had happened in that room, it was suppose to be happy but it wasn't. Tara opened the door and she asked Willow to come in with Buffy and then Angel stopped. "You're invited in." Tara said and Angel walked in. Tara's mother was there, she was in her early forties, she had a scarf around her head, she was fighting with cancer and yet she was so strong. "Tara take Willow down to the first room at the end of the hall, wrapped her with the blue blanket and then throw the herbs on it. Please get her out of those clothes, burned them. I'm sorry but the boots have to go to. Please don't touch any of her skin, touches will make her think back and we don't want to do that right now. We want her safe." Tara's mother said and Tara did it. Tara's mother told them to sit. "Buffy Summers, girl I've seen you grow, Angel, you look good for two-forty-one." Tara's mother said and then added, "Buffy, the wolves that did that to Willow, what Oz is. It's not natural."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked and Tara's mother responded, "Werewolves are not usually vicious animals, the ones smelled Oz, these were women wolves and if it wasn't for Willow's defense, she were be dead." "Why didn't Oz stopped them?" Buffy asked and Tara's mother explained, "A regular wolf protects what he has chosen, a demonic wolf always shops around."

Angel and Buffy looked at each other. "I'm going to kick.." Buffy was about to say and Angel with Tara's mother said "Calm down." Angel smiled at Tara's mother. "It is not your fight, yet. It's like tag-team wrestling, if Willow tags you in, you can't be held responsible for what you will do. Now you both are welcome to stay and if anything for the carnal desire happened. Just remember….." Tara's mother left that but they got the idea. "What do you want to do?" Buffy asked and Angel responded, "A nice house would be a change."

Tara watched Willow and she watched her sleep then walked out of the room. Tara closed the door and her mother walked to her. "I just…." Tara said and her mother responded, "You want protect her. You want to hold her, protect her from the cruel world, child that's love. She won't be ready yet but she will. You might want to talk to Buffy about her relationship with her mother. Approach it very cautiously and tell her that she will have a fight on her hands." Tara hugged her mother and she took her leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Together

By

Chosen2007

Part five

Buffy woke up like the warrior she is, warriors don't get sleep, warriors are ready to fight and warriors don't believe in safe. This is the code of a slayer; this is the very definition of Buffy Summers. She dimmed the curtains down because her honey is sleeping in the room and as she walked down the stairs, she saw Tara. She sat next to Tara. "You know I used to stuttered and not make out words. My father scared me." Tara said and then added, "Willow is just staring out there and when she wakes up, she stutters. What could have scared her?"

Buffy just sat there with Tara and looked out the window. Some moments later, Buffy stood in the doorway and Willow sat up. Willow looked at Buffy and smiled, "You don't have to smile for me Will." Buffy said and sat next to her friend. "I know for a fact that it wasn't Oz, Oz would fight…" Buffy said and Willow responded, "I don't want to talk about it." Willow looked at Buffy and said, "Xander." "What about him?" Buffy asked and Willow responded, "I don't trust him, I don't trust Oz but I trust you, Giles, Angel and McClays. I'm so angry that my best friend made me look like…" Willow cried then lean on Buffy's shoulder and Angel looked on. Angel felt the anger in the pit of his stomach, two men hurt Willow, what hurts Willow, it hurts Buffy and what hurts Buffy pisses Angel off.

There was a knock on the door and Tara's mom answered, it was Rupert Giles. "I'm here…." Giles said and Tara's mom, "Kind sir, I know you're going to make small talk, get to the point." Tara's mom said and Giles responded, "Willow was attacked, where's Buffy?" Giles looked up and there was his slayer smiling. Giles walked to Buffy and smiled, "Your mother is worried about you..." Giles said and Buffy turn her head to see Joyce standing there. Buffy looked at Giles and said, "Oh Giles…."

It's been three months since the argument, three months since she's got her Angel back. Two months and three weeks since she told Willow. It's been two months and one week since she got Angel's soul to stay forever and now there's the moment, Buffy stare down her mother. "You're not crazy." Joyce said and added, "Mr. Giles and Dawn have opened my eyes. How's Willow?" Buffy just looked through her mother and Joyce said, "Buffy." Buffy wasn't home at the moment, the slayer was. The warrior's code never reveals about the wounded but Buffy is a daughter. "She's okay. She's…..She can't tell her mother. She can't…….You had to be shown by other people…" Buffy said and Joyce responded, "Buffy…" Buffy held her hand up and said, "Don't."


	6. Chapter 6

_Together _

_BY _

_Chosen2007_

_Part 6- Let Me Go from Three Doors Down_

_Willow sat up in her bed and try to think what went wrong in the friendship with Xander, she replayed every moment and tried to understand, what went wrong? Tara's mother walked in and said, "Nothing went wrong child. I know it hurts, Tara's father believe that the women in our family were demons and __that had __no sense of the truth." _

_one more kiss could be the best thing __one more lie could be the worst__and all these thoughts are never resting __and you're not something __i__ deserve__in my head there's only you now__this world falls on me__in this world, there's real and make believe__this seems real to me_

_Buffy was sitting there and Joyce was talking at her. She told Buffy she was __to __blame for lying, Buffy counter with you were never believe me. "I was never giving a chance!" Joyce yelled and Buffy quietly said, "I was crazy remember the "hospital". Buffy said and Joyce looked down._

_you love me, but you __dont__ know who __i__ am__i'm__ torn between this life __i__ lead__and where __i__ stand__you love me, but you don't know who __i__ am__so let me go__let me go__i__ dream we head to what __i__ hope for__and __i__ turn my back on loving you__how could this love be a good thing__when __i__ know what __i'm__ going through_

_Willow stood up and was mad. "You have to express it child." Tara's mother said and Willow yelled, "I hate Xander, I hate my best friend, I hate him for lying and it's like he….I hate him and I hate Cordeila, I hate Oz for standing back there and letting them…" "What did they do to you?" Tara'__s mother asked__…._

_in my head there's only you now__this world falls on me__in this world, there's real and make believe__this seems real to me__you love me, but you __dont__ know who __i__ am__i'm__ torn between this life __i__ lead__and where __i__ stand__you love me, but you __dont__ know who __i__ am__so let me go, just let me go_

_"Elizabeth Anne Summers, I'm not perfect. I didn't know you go through __this __every night! I didn't know that, why didn't you tell me?" Joyce said and Buffy responded, "You had me locked up and thought I was sick, I was making this up! I wasn't mom, I fight every fucking day and night, they don't rest, __they__ don't take a day off mom. I have a target on my back!" Joyce cried a little. _

_no matter how hard __i__ try__i__cant__ escape these things inside__i__ know, __i__ know__but all the pieces fall apart__you will be the only one who knows__who knows__you love me, but you __dont__ know who __i__ am__i'm__ torn between this life __i__ lead__and where __i__ stand, __you__ love me, but you don't know who __i__ am__so let me go__just let me go_

_Willow walked downstairs and saw Buffy, she saw that hurt look in her eyes. Angel was standing next to Giles and Joyce said this, "I will get __you __back into school and you could see this Angel, you need to be the slayer, I see that, I didn't lock you up…" "I will be home soon." Buffy said and walked off. Angel looked __at __Buffy __going to the__ back porch. Angel went outside and Buffy saw him burning a little, to hold her for a second in the sunlight. Giles saw this and thought it was remarkable. Joyce was outside in the front and Tara's mother walked out with her. Joyce turned to her, __"Forgiveness is a funny thing, if we accept it, we feel we back down, if we don't accept, it's like a poison." Tara's mother said and added, "When your daughter finishes drinking the poison…"Joyce cried and hugged Tara's mother. Giles stood with Willow, Buffy and Angel. "If it's the last thing I do, you will back in school. What about Xander?" Giles asked and __Buffy looked at Willow. "It's your call Willow, I don't know him anymore." Buffy said and walked upstairs. Giles looked at Willow and Tara put her arm around her, Willow put her head on it. _

_you__ love me, but you __dont__you love me, but you __dont__you love me, but you __dont__ know who __i__ am__you love me, but you __dont__you love me, but you __dont__you love me, but you __dont__ know me..._

_One month later…Buffy was back in school, her mother and her just passed by. Dawn watches them and she's sick to her stomach about it. She leans on the locker, while she's happy about Angel, she's happy about __getting her back__ life__ back__. She sees Oz walking by and Buffy looks at him. Xander walks to her and said, "Hey Buff." Buffy looks at him and replies, "Hi." "Do you know what's wrong with Willow? Oz wants me to talk to her." Xander asked and Buffy lies, "It's nothing." _


End file.
